An aircraft may perform a variety of different missions. Some missions may subject the aircraft to more damage than other missions. For example, some missions may include more high-load transient maneuvers, whereas other missions may include more low-load, steady-state flight. As another example, some aircraft may be subject to additional damage as the result of shocks, vibrations, and temperature exposure.
One example of an aircraft is a rotorcraft. A rotorcraft may include one or more rotor systems. One example of a rotorcraft rotor system is a main rotor system. A main rotor system may generate aerodynamic lift to support the weight of the rotorcraft in flight and thrust to counteract aerodynamic drag and move the rotorcraft in forward flight. Another example of a rotorcraft rotor system is a tail rotor system. A tail rotor system may generate thrust in the same direction as the main rotor system's rotation to counter the torque effect created by the main rotor system.